Rocky in the Castle Past (Part 3)
Recap from the last part: Rocky walks into the castle and helps rescue Prince Richard, Princess Tanya, and their friend Henri from some of the Steel-Wills. Now he's trying to get answers as to how he traveled to the past and why the Steel-Wills are attacking. Will he ever get back to his time, and will he help stop the Steel-Wills. Prologue: Tanya lead everyone to a safe place (for now) to talk. She placed a sword between the door handles in case the Steel-Wills find them. Rocky already has told his side of the story. Dialogue (Tanya wraps a pink cloth around Richard's arm where he got injured) Tanya: Thanks for the cloth, puppy. Rocky: You're welcome, and my name is Rocky. Richard: Well, thanks for your help back there, Rocky. We might have been goners. Rocky: Well, I couldn't let those nasty Steel-Wills hurt you guys. Henri: "Nasty" is an underestimated word. Rocky: You mean nasty doesn't describe them? Henri: Exactly. Tanya: But let me get this straight, you're from the future, and you have no way of going back? Richard, what's a future? Richard: The future is what will happen in time. Rocky: That's true, but I don't know what happened exactly. First I was standing on a hill in my time, then I find myself in a small pool of water in your time. And I really don't like water... Henri: Did you say, "Pool of water"? Rocky: Yeah, but why is it always water? Why not some grass, or a pile of sand, or snow? Wait, not snow, it's frozen water... Henri: You know, there is a hole near the village and sometimes, there's a pool of water there, but then there isn't. We called it the 'Time Pool'. Tanya: Because it's a pool that travels through time? Richard: That's incredible. Rocky: "Time Pool", I'll head back there eventually, but I need to know, why are the Steel-Wills attacking you? All we know back in my time is that they destroyed your kingdom. Tanya: Really?! Richard: Tanya, let me tell him. You see... (A Flashback begins) (The kingdom is in better shape and is very happy) Here in the Pegasus Kingdom, we all lived happily, and we were all proud of our land, our people, and the majestic Pegasus statue as the sign of our guardian. (Suddenly, everything gets darker and sadder) Everything was peaceful until one day, that's when the Steel-Wills attacked. Our parents gave word to our people to leave. As soon as they left, our parents went with them. We were going to leave too, but Henri got hurt, and we couldn't leave him here alone. (Flashback ends) That pretty much sums it up. Rocky: So, everyone left, except you guys, huh? Tanya: The Steel-Wills are all over the castle, hoping to find us. (Rocky looks around and sees somethings around) Richard: At this rate, we are all in danger. Sorry you got dragged into this Rocky. (Rocky gets an idea) Rocky: Wait! I got an idea! Tanya: Huh? Henri: You do? Richard; Then what is it? Rocky: Tanya, do you know any other secret passage ways around here? Tanya: Of course, there's one right behind us. It leads to the outside, but it's so dark in there, and there's a lot of twists and turn, even though I marked the path. Rocky: I can help with the light. (He pulls out a flashlight out of his Pup-Pack) (It's held by his pinchers) A flashlight, it's a tool from my time. Tanya: It's brighter than fire. Rocky: And fire supplies is what's in here, and what the Steel-Wills will find. Tanya: Huh? Richard: Of course. We can fit in the secret passage, but the Steel-Wills can't, so they'll use the fire to burn the castle, while we escape. Rocky, you're a genious! (Rocky smiles) (The door is suddenly thumping) Men's voices: Open this door, Gold-hearts! Richard: Uh oh! Rocky: There's no time to waste, let's hurry! Others: Right! (A bit of time is skipped) (The men break down the door) (A man looking similar to Peter walks through) (The Steel-Wills notice that they are gone) (All they see are torches and a sword broken in half on the ground) Mean man: King Derek, I thought I heard them in here, but I also heard a different vioce. Derek: What!? That means Richard must have gotten help from the outside. They must not escape! (He sees the torches) Set fire to the castle! Mean man: Sire, everyone of your people is inside the castle! We will all perish if we set fire! Derek: I don't care! Set fire, now! (The outside of the catle is shown) (Smoke is pouring out from it) (The passage way is shown) (Smoke starts pouring in) Tanya: *Coughs* I'm scared! Rocky: Don't give up, Tanya! We're almost there! I think I can smell it! (Richard looks ahead) Richard: I see another light ahead! Rocky: That's sunlight! (The four hurry out and see that they are outside the castle now) Tanya: Horray! We're free! Henri: And I was afraid we were never getting out of there. (Richard looks nearby and sees two horses) (One white and one dark brown) Richard: Look, that must be the Steel-Wills' horses. We can use them to leave and find our mom and dad. Tanya: Horray! (Richard helps Henri onto the dark brown horse) Richard: Can you ride alone? Henri: I'll manage. Tanya: Rocky, you must come with us! You have to meet our mommy and daddy! (Rocky realizes something) Rocky: I.... can't... Richard: Huh? Rocky: I don't belong in this time. I have to find the Time Pool before it disappears. But I won't ever forget you, guys. I promise! Henri: I guess you're right, but I'm sure no one will believe that we were helped by a talking puppy from the future. Rocky: I think I can give you proof. (He removes his tag off his collar and gives it to Richard) Here, it's my tag. The symbol represents recycling, the key to keeping nature in balance. Richard: But this tag... Rocky: I can always get a new one. Tanya: Well, we'll take care of your tag, if you take care of this. (She places her stuffed pegasus doll on his back) Rocky: You're giving me your favorite toy? Tanya: You'll take care her won't you? Rocky: Well, I'm used to reusing items I find, but I think I'll cherish this one. Richard: We won't ever forget you, Rocky. You'll always be our friend. (He puts Tanya on the white horse and climbs on) Rocky: Good-bye! Henri: Farewell! Tanya: Bye! Richard: Take care! Horses: *Neighs* (They gallop off and disappear into the distance) Rocky: Okay, now to find that Time Pool. (He walks in one direction, but he trips over a rock) Whoaaa! (He tumbles down a hill and lands into a small pool) (The pool glows brightly and disappears) (The scene changes in a flash of white) (Everything is black) Zuma's voice: 'Wocky'? You okay, dude? (Rocky's eye is the vision) (It opens up) (The other pups are standing around him) Lilac: Rocky, are yuh okay!? (Rocky opens his eyes up) (He's lying in a small hole) Rocky: Huh? Where am I? Penelope: You're awake! Thank goodness! Rocky: Hey, guys. I had the craziest dream! I traveled back in time, and I met a prince and princess and helped escaped from the castle! Rubble: It must have been a dream. Because that was all 7,000 years ago. Penelope: Um, actually it was 1,000 years ago; you're referring to dog years. Nothing personal by the way. Rubble: Oh, right, I was being logical in our case. Chase: Hey, Rocky, where's your tag? (Rocky sees that his tag is not there) Rocky: Oh... I guess I lost it. Chase: Don't worry about it. I'm sure Ryder can make you a new one. Skye: Cute toy. (Rocky notices Tanya's pegasus doll next to him) Where'd you get it? Rocky: From the... trash... I can't believe someone would trash something like this. Zuma: Dude, you missed a lot. Lilac: Yeah, it's already time to munch on our lunch. Rubble: *stomache growls* Sorry, I'm hungry. Chase: Then let's head over to the Pegasus Statue for lunch. Others except Rocky: Okay! Yeah! Rocky: *To himself* Did Chase say, "Pegasus Statue"? (Scene changer: Rubble's badge) (The kids are eating their lunches over near a familar looking giant Pegasus Statue) (Mayor Goodway notices the pups walk over) Mayor Goodway: Oh, there you are, Rocky. We were looking everywhere for you. Rocky: I'm sorry, Mayor Goodway. I wandered into the shadowy area and got lost. I promise, from now on, I'll follow the rules and not try to be so curious from now on. Penelope: I find that a safe idea... Lilac: Oh, Mayor, yuh still have that book with yuh? Mayor Goodway: Of course. (She places a book near the pups) Marshall: Before we noticed that you disappeared, we read this book about the Gold-Heart royal family. The Gold-Hearts' descendants are actually really friendly with the environment and-- Zuma: Dude, don't spoil it to 'Wocky'! Marshall: Sorry... (Scene changer: Marshall's badge) (The pups are eating their lunch with the others) (Rocky is reading the book nearby while eating his lunch) (He looks at a picture of Richard, where he wears a big crown on his head) (It's telling about his coronation as the new king) Rocky: This must be the day Richard became king. Wait, what's that? (He notices something about the pendant around Richard's neck) Is that? *Gasps* It is! It's my tag! So I didn't dream it at all. (He remembers what Richard said to him) Richard's voice: We won't ever forget you, Rocky. You'll always be our friend. Rocky: Richard, I won't ever forget you, or Tanya, or Henri, or how I helped you guys escaped and trick the Steel-Wills. We'll always be friends, even though we live in separate times. (He doesn't know it, but the Pegasus doll gives a radiant glow for only a second) (What could that mean?) {The End} Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts Category:Episode